No hay otra
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Hay gente que te aconseja "nunca digas nunca". Sin embargo, para Kingsley, hay una sola verdad absoluta: no habrá nadie que reemplace a Margaret cuando ella se vaya. Leer capítulos IV & V de "Cuando las cenizas vuelan" para entender esto, y Dígame Tonks


**__****Bueno mis queridos, aquí les dejo el oneshot que prometí. Espero que les guste. Un poco triste, tal vez, pero escrito con cariño.**

* * *

**NO HAY OTRA**

* * *

"_Hasta que la muerte nos separe". Eso es lo que dijo el cura cuando nos casamos hace cuatro años atrás. _

_Ahora, me siento culpable. Creo que seré la única que romperá parte del trato. Y, es que voy a morir antes de tiempo. Lo voy a dejar, no podré acompañarlo en el dolor y en la enfermedad._

_No podré consolarle nunca._

Kingsley, el inteligente.

Kingsley, el enigmático.

Kingsley, el fuerte.

Sí, así es como suelen llamarme a mis espaldas, pero no tienen idea que soy más débil que lo que piensan; y lo que me fortaleció un poco más, en un inicio, me hizo sufrir. Mi corazón se había partido primero, antes de rearmarse para sobrevivir.

Fue un día sábado cuando descubrí su secreto. Había estado en el trabajo durante unas horas y, luego, tuve que devolverme para buscar ropa adecuada para la misión de aquél día. Debía mezclarme con los muggles y hacer un seguimiento a un mago sospechoso.

—¿Margaret? —pregunté en voz alta cuando llegué.

—¡Acabo de meterme en la ducha! —se oyó desde el cuarto de baño. Su voz salió acoplada por el eco.

—No te preocupes. Sólo vengo por unos minutos, debo regresar al trabajo.

—¡Bueno!

Había dejado la puerta del baño entreabierta, llegándome todo el vapor. El cuarto de baño estaba en nuestra habitación.

Reuní cada una de las piezas que necesitaba —pantalones rectos, zapatos lustrosos, una camisa limpia y una chaqueta —, pero mi corbata más decente no quería aparecer.

—¡Accio corbata! —farfullé con aburrimiento. Ésta trató de salir de un cajón de Margaret, pero se quedó atascada a ser tan grueso el nudo. Desesperada, la corbata, comenzó a dar tirones. Me acerqué al mueble y lo abrí.

No me gustaba inmiscuirme en las cosas de Margaret, tenía derecho a su privacidad, pero el ver una pequeña punta de un sobre, asomándose entre la ropa, al fondo del cajón, con el logo de San Mungo, me hizo imaginar una serie de cosas. ¿La habrían ascendido y no quería decirme nada? Tal vez me estuviera preparando alguna sorpresa. Margaret era impredecible, y nunca sabía bien lo que planeaba. A veces, incluso, parecía estar enojada cuando cantaba en su interior, de felicidad.

Algo emocionado, tomé el sobre y lo tiré. Eché un vistazo a la puerta del baño: seguía saliendo vapor, olor a jabón perfumado y el ruido del agua caer.

El sobre sólo decía "confidencial". Me extrañé que dijera eso, y fue lo que me impulsó a leerlo.

Salían los datos de Margaret. Su nombre completo, su edad, su estado civil, si tenía hijos, su puesto de trabajo y el número de su cámara en Gringotts.

Eran tres páginas llenas de nombres extraños y números. Una cuarta tenía la nota personal de la medimaga que la había inspeccionado.

Me sentí nervioso, extrañado. Fruncí el ceño y leí con atención. Yo no comprendía mucho de enfermedades. En eso, Margaret se destacaba completamente, por algo ejercía esa profesión. Sin embargo, sabía bien que "positivo" en exámenes como aquellos, significaba, generalmente, "negativo", o sea, un resultado no muy favorable.

Sabiendo que no entendería nada de aquello por más que leyera, tomé el último pergamino y dejé mis ojos correr por ella.

_Estimada Señora Hogan:_

_No es común que los medimagos escribamos a los pacientes en estos casos, pero dado que usted es una sanadora muy reconocida de San Mungo, le presento mi disponibilidad en ayudarla en lo que desee, a pesar de lo ya conversado en persona. _

_Dado que hecho todo lo que está a mí alcance con mi equipo __(bien lo sabe usted), sólo puedo ofrecerle una cobertura total en los gastos de medicamentos, lo mismo que un buen cuidado a la hora de que usted caiga enferma. Suena duro, pero no me debo andar con rodeos._

_Mi única prioridad, es que sus últimos meses de vida se sienta confortada por el hospital. Le aconsejo que confíe también en su círculo amistoso y familiar, como siempre lo ha hecho. Los necesitará._

_Espero no ser imprudente al mandarle este mensaje aquí._

_Le deseo lo mejor, y si tiene alguna duda o problema, debe consultarme._

_Atentamente_

_Abigail Hardwicke._

_Jefa del Dpto. de Curación, Segunda Planta._

Por un largo minuto me quedé en blanco, con la vista pegada al papel. No quise releerlo otra vez, no era necesario. Estaba consciente de que había comprendido el motivo de la carta, ahora, que no reaccionara bien, era otra cosa.

La llave de la ducha se cerró.

Saliendo de mi trance, tomé mi varita y dejé los documentos dentro del sobre, guardados entre medio de la ropa, tal como estaban.

La cortina del baño se corrió.

Tomé mi corbata y la eché a mi bolso. Sentí mi nuca transpirada y mi corazón acelerado.

—Hola, amor —me saludó Margaret envuelta en su bata y con una toalla en la cabeza.

Tal vez fue gracias a lo que leí, pero parecía un espectro de lo tan pálida que estaba.

—Hola —saludé con voz de apuro —. Se me había perdido la corbata —tomé mi bolso y medio sonreí.

—¿Llegarás tarde? —inquirió con una mueca de tristeza.

—Creo que sí —me acerqué a ella y le besé en la frente rápidamente —. Te veo luego.

—Adiós —contestó con suavidad, a mis espaldas, mientras yo salía por la puerta de la habitación.

Tenía la varita fuertemente apretada en la mano, donde llevaba colgado el bolso, como si me preparara para un ataque. Me paré en el centro de nuestra sala e intenté desaparecer, pero no me resultó. Primera vez en la vida que algo no me salía, más hablando de desaparición.

Sin saber bien lo que hacía, tampoco importándome que estuviera con una larga túnica de mago puesta, salí por la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado. Bajé los escalones, alejándome con rapidez del bloque en el que estaba nuestra casa; Margaret podía mirar por la ventana accidentalmente y verme en la calle. Habría sabido de inmediato que algo estaba ocurriendo. De lo que estaba completamente seguro: ella era mucho más intuitiva que yo. No entendí cómo no me di cuenta de todo antes.

Doblé una esquina, sin tener nada planeado, y me detuve. Me afirmé el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice de la mano izquierda, mientras con la otra sostenía mi bolso.

Sollocé, y me lancé a llorar silenciosamente, ignorado las miradas de los _muggles_, dirigidas tanto por curiosidad respecto al atuendo, o por verme allí, en medio de la acera, con una de mis manos en mi cara. Mi pose pasaba desapercibida; parecía yo estar sufriendo de una fuerte jaqueca.

No sé cómo me las arreglé para no chocar con la gente o no ser atropellado por los automóviles al cruzar la calle, hacia la plaza que tenía en frente.

El lugar más tranquilo del mundo no era, pero pude sentarme en una banca de madera, oculto por unos árboles.

Entre cada lágrima que derramé, sentí que se iba un trozo de cordura conmigo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y un pitido se iba intensificando en mis oídos, ensordeciéndome de todo ruido urbano.

No pude creer que mi Margaret iba a morir.

Con ojos borrosos miré mi mano que sostenía mi varita. Yo era un mago, uno muy bueno. Podía hacer más cosas para que los muggles para favorecer a las personas. Sin embargo, no podría hacer nada con lo de Margaret.

¿Cómo había pasado? ¿En qué momento se había enfermado? ¿Qué tenía en su sangre que le hacía empeorar poco a poco? ¿Qué iba a llevarla hasta la muerte? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndose exámenes a escondidas? Porque…

Oh.

De pronto, caí en la cuenta de algo: ella tenía una alergia en la sangre, o eso es lo que me había dado a entender hace tiempo atrás. Había estado haciendo sesiones de curación que, según ella, iban de bien a excelente.

Allí comprendí que había estado mintiéndome todo ese tiempo. ¿_Por qué, Margaret?_

No sentí ningún tipo de rabia contra ella, sólo pena, una pena muy grande. Saber que iba a dejar de respirar, que iba a dejar de sonreír, de abrazarme, de conversarme con esa típica seriedad absoluta…

Me puse un puño en la boca, evitando las ganas de gritar.

Mi querida Margaret. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Debía ser lo suficientemente insensible para soportar la tristeza. Por algo era uno de los mejores Aurors del departamento. Por algo me había ganado la confianza del jefe, por algo siempre era tan rápidamente ascendido.

Yo, Kingsley, no era fuerte.

De un momento a otro mis lágrimas cesaron. Con un pañuelo sequé mi cara húmeda.

A pesar de que quisiera, no podía quedarme toda la tarde allí. No quise que Margaret supiera de alguna forma u otra que no había estado en el trabajo. No debía darle preocupaciones, ya tenía suficientes.

Cuando llegué al Ministerio para dar aviso de que comenzaría con la misión, así, mecánicamente, ya había tomado la opción de hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

La traté como siempre. La miré, besé y le acaricié sin demostrar ser diferente. Me reí con ella y le hablé con normalidad. La escuché e hice el amor con ella. No podía imaginarse todo el esfuerzo que tuve que imprimir esa noche para no estallar. Yo sólo quería complacerla en todo, una vez más, porque de seguro ella estaba deseando vivir su último tiempo de la mejor manera posible.

Pero pasaron los días, y yo me fui acostumbrando a esa sensación de ahogo y preocupación constante. Cuando ella no me miraba, yo le observaba atentamente. Su piel cambiaba, también sus rizos, aquellos en los que tanto me gustaba enredar mis dedos. Su voz se hacía más débil; sus movimientos, temblorosos.

No obstante, era la misma persona de la que me había enamorado, por lo tanto, de verdad nada tenía que cambiar.

Supe de inmediato cuando Tonks supo: esas miradas de lástima cada vez que se dirigía hacia mí, las conocía perfectamente. Me sentí decepcionado.

Nuevamente, no había confiado en mí. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que ella no quería hacerme sufrir.

Cada noche me dormía después de ella, contemplándola, pensando en despertarla y decirle que estaba enterado, que no se preocupara.

No me atreví, hasta que llegó el día que me temía: casi dos meses después de haber visto ese maldito sobre, Tonks me dijo que Margaret estaba en el hospital.

Me temí lo peor. Pensé que estaba agonizante, y, a pesar de que mi imaginación me llevó a extremos, no me alejé mucho de la realidad.

Pude distinguir el pánico en sus ojos cuando me vio entrar. Le tomé las manos con sutileza. Me daba la impresión que, en cualquier momento, se quebraría como porcelana.

—No sé hasta cuándo voy a estar aquí —respondió incoherentemente a las preguntas que Tonks le había hecho—. Estaba curando a un paciente de una alergia con una sustancia desconocida cuando me comencé a sentir mal y me desmayé. En un rato me tomarán exámenes para saber lo que tengo.

_Sí, claro_, pensé. ¿_Más exámenes para decirte que vas a morir? _

Los músculos de la espalda se me tensaron. No pude evitar que se me acelerara el pulso. Ya era el momento de que habláramos. No podía seguir fingiendo que me hallaba contento.

Miré a mi amiga. Era algo que teníamos que hablarlo a solas.

—Tonks, no quisiera ser grosero, pero… ¿podrías salir un momento?

Pareció confusa en un inicio, pero creo que comprendió bien la urgencia del asunto.

Me giré hacia Margaret, sin soltarle las manos. Ella me esquivaba la vista, teniéndola fija alguna mancha invisible de la sábana.

—Margaret, es hora de que me digas lo que sucede.

Alzó sus ojos claros.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—No, no me lo has dicho —hice una pausa—. Yo partiré diciéndote la verdad: vi tus papeles —no tuve necesidad de explicar "qué papeles" —, sé que estás enferma. Ahora, por favor, dime tú el resto.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Esto no era lo que yo quería. Yo quería decírtelo.

—¿Cuándo? ¿En el momento que murieras?

Se me quebró la voz hacia el final y enterré mi rostro en su vientre.

Sentó tus manos desesperadas que trataban de alzarme la cabeza. Insistió tanto, que lo logró. Apegó su nariz a la mía.

—Te prohíbo llorar —dijo entre dientes, secándome las lágrimas con los pulgares —. No se te ocurra.

—Vas a morir —farfullé sin moverme.

—Sí, sí, mi amor. Voy a morir en poco tiempo más. Pero yo ya no sufro. Ahora que lo sabes, ya no sufro. Pero si tú te pones así… No Kingsley, no te puedo ver así. Por eso me costaba tanto decírtelo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que salte en una pata, que celebre?

Me alejé y me solté de ella. Comencé a pasearme por el cuarto.

—Quiero que actúes normal.

—¿Y tú? ¿Actuabas normal?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Vamos, Margaret! Durante todo este tiempo has aceptado que sea cariñoso contigo, demostrando que ya no te importas tu misma. Como si fuera el tipo de "aprovechar el tiempo al máximo". ¿Es eso normal?

Margaret abrió la boca incrédula, e intentó pararse, pero no lo logró.

—¿Querías que me tuviera lástima? ¿Eso querías tú? Pues lo hice en algún momento. Ahora, por si no te diste cuenta, yo también te he estado demostrando, como siempre, cuánto te quiero. ¡Si eso no es normal para ti…! Para tu información, estaba tratando de seguir con el rumbo de siempre. ¿Acaso nunca hemos sido así?

Me tembló la mandíbula. Ambos habíamos tomado la misma decisión: ser nosotros mismos. Me sentí fatal por haberla tratado de hipócrita.

Volví a sentarme en frente de ella y la estreché entre mis brazos.

—Lo siento.

—Prométeme que no vas a sufrir.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Entonces prométeme que no vas a llorar más.

—Por favor, Margaret, sabes que terminaré haciéndolo —clavé mis ojos en los suyos sin soltarla —. Es imposible.

Suspiró y puso una mano en mi mejilla.

—Tendrás que prometerme que serás feliz.

—¿Cómo?

—Siguiendo con tu vida, cariño —sonrió con dulzura —. Da por hecho que no voy a estar tan lejos. Mi voz va a estar en tu cabeza sonando, créeme.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Por qué vas a morir?

La pregunta sonaba ridícula, mas hasta ese momento, no lo sabía.

—Fue aquella mordida de la serpiente, en el borde del Bosque Prohibido, en quinto año. ¿Recuerdas? —asentí. Lo recordaba perfectamente, verla sangrando, pálida — Algo sucedió. Nadie lo sabe, jamás lo han podido descubrir —inspiró —. No hay nada que hacer.

Nos miramos durante un largo minuto.

—¿Crees que venir a visitarte a menudo, sea normal?

—Por supuesto. Nos vemos todos los días, ¿no? —sonreímos — Prométeme, por favor, que no le dirás a nadie.

—¿Temes a que te tengan lástima?

—Sí. Quiero estar tranquila.

—Y si te digo que te amo, ¿también lo consideras normal?

—Me lo has dicho siempre. No se sale ni un poco de lo común —volvió a dedicarme una sonrisa.

Luego de ello, me aproximé a su cara y la besé con pasión. Ella me contestó el beso de igual manera. Tan sólo al colocar sus manos en mi pecho me hizo sentir cuánto me deseaba. Me controlé en mantener mis manos en su cintura. No habría sido grato que Tonks o algún sanador nos descubriera en algo no muy aceptable a la vista de todos.

—Tal vez sea mejor que vaya a buscar a Tonks antes de que ella entre aquí por casualidad.

Margaret asintió y masculló un "yo también te amo" cuando salí.

Aquel beso que no dimos ése día, fue el último beso ardiente que nos dimos. Cada día una nueva arruga aparecía en su joven rostro. Día a día, un cabello iba colocándose gris y su piel se apegaba más a la carne, y la carne al hueso. Su sonrisa era menos radiante, y sus labios eran como pergaminos.

Cada día se iba debilitando, muriendo. Cada día, yo llegaba a extrañarla, a maldecir… y a morderme la lengua para no llorar.

El día anterior a su muerte, le fui a visitar. Estuvimos en silencio largo rato. Yo sólo me limité a acariciarle la frente y a susurrarle cosas.

Luego de un rato, ella se acomodó con algo de esfuerzo, como una niña con huesos de cristal, y me susurró:

—Quiero que sepas, Kingsley Shacklebolt, que todos los años que te tuve como amigo, novio y esposo, han sido los mejores.

—No es necesario que…

—Sí, sí es necesario decirlo —contradijo con voz ronca —. También, te exijo que si encuentras a una mujer mejor que yo, tienes que aprovechar. Piensa en mí, pero no te olvides de ti.

—Margaret… —balbuceé alzando una ceja y negando con la cabeza.

—Quiero que hagas todo lo que esté a tu alcance para ser feliz, ¿sí? Y quiero que siempre seas amigo de Tonks —me acarició la mano —. Algo me dice que te necesitará.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—También, por favor, consuela a mis padres de todo.

—Pero, si les digo…

—No, no les digas, no es necesario que sufran antes de tiempo, cuando estoy al final del camino.

—Yo creo que…

—Kingsley —no me escuchaba. Formuló una sonrisa temblorosa — Sólo quiero que tengas una foto mía, nada más. Nada de recuerdos. No debemos quedarnos en el pasado. Y quiero que saques lo mejor de ti. Créeme que eso te ayudará a nunca sentirte solo, porque sabrás que eres útil para el mundo…

Cerró los ojos, respiró con fuerza y se quedó quieta.

Sentí mi corazón estallar en mi pedazos.

—¿Mar… Margaret? —mi voz pendía de un hilo.

—¿Sí? —abrió un ojo soñoliento.

—Por las barbas de… No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Lo siento. Me cansé de hablar… Creo que es mejor que duerma.

La ayudé para que se acomodara en la cama y me tendí a su lado, rodeándola con un brazo, oyéndola dormir.

Mi esposa, la única esposa que he tenido y tendré, falleció al día siguiente, en presencia de mi amiga Tonks.

Jamás olvidaré cómo se sentían mis labios en los suyos, o mis manos tocando su piel suave. Jamás olvidaré cuando nos convertíamos en uno solo, cuando ella cantaba susurros de deleite a mi oído. Jamás olvidaré su cuerpo, sus facciones, su voz y su risa. Es algo que definitivamente estará en mí.

Por todo ello, supe que mi vida tomaría un rumbo menos romántico y mucho más humanitario y social. Supe que la gente necesitaría de mí, y tal como ella me había dicho, yo iba a demostrar lo mejor de mí. No era tan fuerte como todos pensaban, pero sí podía ayudar a los demás a encontrar la fortaleza.

Para eso estaba hecho, no para otra mujer. No podría encontrar a alguien mejor que Margaret Hogan. Sencillamente no hay otra. Nunca lo hubo ni lo habrá.

A pesar de que sólo han pasado cuatro meses desde todo aquello, ya sé en lo que se convertirá mi vida, y estoy orgulloso por ello.

* * *

_**Si pudieran decirme qué les pareció, sería genial.**_

_**Mil besos y abrazos. **_


End file.
